


Sex Talk

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Half naked but eh, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Lance (Voltron), a healthy dose of, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Lance nodded slowly, letting those words sink in before freezing. Oh lord, oh lord, that meant - “You prefer to bottom.”Shiro, hand still covering his face, nodded once. The blush from earlier had spread down Shiro’s neck, and Lance couldn’t help the fire that had been sparked deep within his belly. This- This was amazing.





	Sex Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Also Lances question: are you a bottom? How do you like it?
> 
> This was from the other prompt that I turned fluffy because I didn't see this xD So I decided to write something else since I missed it :P

Lance was drawing small circles on Shiro’s chest when the question hit him. He saw no real reason in  _ not  _ asking, so he decided to open up his mouth and - “Do you like to bottom or top?”

Shiro sputtered, and Lance was practically thrown off Shiro’s chest by the action. “Lance where the- where the hell did that come from?”

“I dun know,” Lance shrugged, continuing to rub his fingers soothingly against Shiro’s chest. It’s not like sex was a taboo thing between them. “I mean, we’ve done some heavy petting and hand jobs before, so I was just…” He waved a hand, “Communication is key. I don’t want us to be in the act and have to ask.”

“Oh,” Lance didn’t have to look up to know that Shiro’s face was bright red. They’d been dating long enough for Lance to be able to know those things. Also, the squeak in Shiro’s voice was a dead giveaway.

“If you want I can answer first, or we can drop it-”

“No! No, it’s, uh, it’s fine. I wasn’t-” Shiro brought his galra hand up to clear his throat, “I wasn’t expecting it was all.”

Lance hummed in acknowledgement and waited. He noticed the nervous clenching and unclenching of Shiro’s other hand where it rested against his shoulder. “Shiro, if it bothers you that much we don’t have to talk about it,” Lance sat up, casting a worried look down at his boyfriend, “let alone do it.”

“It’s just that- that people generally assume,” Shiro’s eyes darted away, and the blush only seemed to spread farther across his cheeks, “and you’re, uh, one of the first partners to actually ask me, and,” Shiro groaned, a hand coming up to cover his face. “People assume I’m a… a top.”

Lance nodded slowly, letting those words sink in before freezing. Oh lord, oh  _ lord,  _ that meant - “You prefer to bottom.”

Shiro, hand still covering his face, nodded once. The blush from earlier had spread down Shiro’s neck, and Lance couldn’t help the fire that had been sparked deep within his belly. This- This was  _ amazing. _

Lance gently took Shiro’s hand in his and moved it away. Shiro’s eyes were firmly shut, and Lance couldn’t help but chuckle at the display. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Shiro’s lips used to be chapped when they first started dating, but when your boyfriend wears chapstick all the time, and you kiss him all the time… Let’s say that Shiro’s lips had become fairly soft over the months they’d been together.

Lance nipped playfully at Shiro’s bottom lip, getting the other to part his lips so that Lance could explore Shiro’s mouth like he had dozens of times before. It made pride swell inside him as Shiro let him explore, let him take control even for a bit.

Shiro’s hand came up, tangling in Lance’s short hair. Lance hummed into the kiss before pulling back to breath. A small trail of saliva hung between them. Shiro looked up at him, eyes dazed, and Lance couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“Thanks for telling me, love.” Lance leaned down for another kiss, tame in comparison to the prior. “How long has it been since you’ve bottomed?” Shiro tried to turn his head away, but Lance turned Shiro’s head back with his hand. “You can tell me, Shiro.”

“Between fighting in a space war and people assuming that I’d want to top… A-Awhile.”

“Poor, baby,” Lance purred, scratching gently at Shiro’s scalp. He wasn’t entirely sure where this desire to care for Shiro was coming from, but it was slowly eating away inside him. “Did you ever play with yourself, to try and replicate the feeling?”

“Yeah, but…”

“It wasn’t the same was it?”

“No…”

Lance cooed softly, taking Shiro’s head in his hands and leaning back down for another kiss. “Poor baby. Poor, poor baby.” He began peppering Shiro’s face with kisses, slowly making his way down to Shiro’s neck. He could feel Shiro relaxing beneath him, and counted it as a success. A success for what he didn’t know.

“I’ll take care of you, baby. I’ll take care of you,” Lance whispered against Shiro’s skin before nipping at Shiro’s neck. A low whine came from above him, so he repeated the action before sucking at the spot. Some part of him hoped it would bruise, hoped that it was high enough that Shiro’s vest wouldn’t cover it, hoped that the others would see it and  _ know. _

Powerful thighs wrapped around Lance’s middle and pulled him closer, rubbing their groins together. They both moaned in tandem, and Lance couldn’t stop himself from grinding down, urged by Shiro’s legs.

This was familiar, they had grinded against each other until they both came before, but this time Lance wanted - no -  _ needed  _ to move forward. He wanted to give Shiro what he had been denied for ages, he wanted to be closer, closer than grinding could get them, and to hold Shiro through his release.

He needed this.

Lance pulled back from the spot he had been sucking on with a wet  _ pop,  _ and leaned back to look down at Shiro. There were several blooming marks on Shiro’s neck that Lance took great pride in, but there was no better pride then the needy expression on Shiro’s face. There was an indent in Shiro’s lip from where he had, no doubt, been biting it.

“Shiro, I- can I continue?” Lance could feel the nerves beginning to take root, “I need- I need to know you actually want this. I don’t-”

Shiro’s hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him down in a clash of teeth and spit. It wasn’t their best kiss, probably one of their worst. In that moment, it was perfect.

“Yes, Lance,  _ yes. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this odd habit of super soft and caring Lance during sex and idk where it came from but its a thing now so *shrug*


End file.
